Lion's Den
by Bandbabe
Summary: Adam's friends and family are hostile towards his relationship with Fiona. – Takes place after "The Way We Get By"; Dark fic; Torres brother fic!; Adam/Fiona pairing; Drew/Bianca, Eli/Clare, Sav/Holly J, Alli friendship! *Complete*
1. Drew and Eli

"Lion's Den"

Summary: Adam's friends and family are hostile towards his relationship with Fiona. – Takes place after "The Way We Get By"; Dark fic; Torres brother fic!; Adam/Fiona pairing; Drew/Bianca, Eli/Clare, Sav/Holly J, Alli friendship!

Author's Note: This is another canon fic. As such, **it's unrelated to my other stories**. It takes place after "The Way We Get By". Fiona is out of rehab.

I had some plot bunnies regarding the current storylines on the show. This is a _dark_ take on things. There's more than enough jerkish behavior to go around. Might be a little OOC because the darker side of the characters are on display (even eClare!).

Categories: Angst/Drama/Friendship/Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"She'll be here," he said. His voice was full of conviction.

Drew and Sav shared a look, unconvinced. Eli and Clare felt the same sentiment but remained quiet. Drew looked at his girlfriend. Bianca shrugged in response.

Adam sighed and checked the volume on his bass guitar once again.

"We have to go on in a few minutes," Drew reminded him. "If she's not going to show…"

Adam sent him a warning look.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to head on stage," Drew relented. He walked away from his brother annoyed. He didn't understand Adam's attachment to Fiona. That girl was a mess. Everyone could see that except for him.

Bianca followed him. "You should just focus on the show tonight. It'll all work out," she told him.

Drew gave her a small smile. "I don't know why he's so stubborn," he vented.

Bianca snaked an arm around his waist and smirked. "He's not the only one," she teased.

Drew leaned in and kissed her. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

-oOo-

Eli looked at Clare and shrugged. He wasn't surprised Fiona was late. She had exhibited flaky behavior in the past. Since getting out of rehab Adam proclaimed that she changed but a leopard rarely changed its spots.

Truth be told, he still felt like she was using his friend. She broke his heart after admitting she lied about being in love with him and wasn't sure about her sexuality. Adam had been devastated after learning the letter that made him cling to hope wasn't about him. For some reason Eli would never understand, Adam stuck by her as friend after ending their relationship. He claimed it was because he understood what it was like to be confused and he wanted to be there for Fiona even if they couldn't be together. Eli was skeptical but thought it was rather selfless. He didn't like it, but he knew Adam rarely abandoned people he cared about and somehow Fiona made the list.

They continued to hang out quite a bit and Adam was supportive when Fiona decided to test the waters with dating girls. However, Adam and Fiona's "friendship" didn't last long. The girl couldn't make up her mind and initiated a friends-with-benefits situation with him. Eli was dismayed when Adam told him that he and Fiona were making out at her condo once again. As Adam's friends warned him about getting involved with Fiona a second time, she went ahead and upped the ante.

Eli was shocked when he found out they slept together. In hindsight he realized he should have seen it coming. She wasn't planning to let Adam go anytime soon, though whether she had real feelings for him was debatable. Adam confided in Eli that he felt like it was too much too soon, but he still loved Fiona and wanted to try dating. So here they were at the first show of Adam, Drew, and Sav's band. Their set was starting in two minutes and Fiona, Adam's date for the evening, was nowhere to be found. Typical.

"What do you think happened?" Clare asked.

"Who knows? Maybe she's on another bender?" he quipped.

Sav overheard the comment and chuckled.

Eli looked at Adam. He was out of earshot and still fiddling with his bass guitar. Suddenly the younger boy looked up. His face broke into a huge smile. Eli furrowed his brows and followed Adam's line of sight.

Fiona was standing a few feet behind them. She wore a lovely purple dress with black heels. Eli had to admit, she looked amazing. Then again, she usually did. However, in his opinion it didn't make up for her craziness and drama.

She walked closer to the stage and Eli rolled his eyes as Adam leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I knew you'd make it," Adam said happily. He had a silly grin on his face.

"Of course. Nothing could keep me away," she said as she looked into his eyes.

Sav coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a show to do," he told them.

Adam looked at him and nodded. "Okay, man." He turned back to Fiona and raised his eyebrows.

She softly laughed. "Good luck out there."

"I've already got all the luck I need." He winked at her before walking to his position on stage.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I said it would be dark and there's lot of angst in this… Can you tell I really want Adam to be part of Sav and Drew's band? I don't read spoilers so I have no idea if he'll be in next week's episode or not. Oh well.

**Don't be shy. Review! ;-)**


	2. Fiona, Adam and Drew

"Lion's Den" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the alerts and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona looked around the room. It was fairly packed. This was their first gig at Above The Dot. She searched for a good spot to enjoy the music. Left of the stage stood Drew's girlfriend, Bianca. The two never really interacted before. The younger girl didn't seem very friendly so she wasn't inclined to initiate a conversation.

Directly center of stage, a few feet back stood Eli and Clare. They were Adam's best friends. They also severely disliked her. They were angry at her for breaking Adam's heart. Fiona felt they were being unfair. She didn't mean to hurt him. Questioning her sexuality was something beyond her control. Adam understood that and had been there for her no matter what. He didn't stop being her friend, like she feared he would. She went on two dates with girls and he was genuinely happy for her. It surprised her, but what surprised her even more was the realization that even though she wasn't sure what label fit her – Bisexual? Pansexual? – the feelings she had for Adam were more than platonic.

At first he was angry with her. He told her he had just adjusted to being her friend and now she wanted to change things again. He told her couldn't be with her because she still wasn't sure what she wanted. He wasn't a girl so they should just stay friends. He avoided her for three days. When she finally got him alone she was determined to make him listen. He was stubborn and almost walked out, but then she kissed him and everything changed. That _spark _that was there between them when they first kissed burned at full force. The attraction between them was undeniable. Adam was nervous about resuming their relationship, so they both decided to take things slow. For the next couple of weeks they hung out like they always did, but with one notable change – make out sessions.

Three days ago, their relationship took another turn. They were at the condo making out, but this time neither wanted to stop. They went farther than either ever had before. It had been amazing and Fiona felt so close to him. She could tell it meant a lot to him too. The next day he told her what happened between them was more than he was ready for, and that maybe they should slow down. She was worried that he wanted to end things between them, but Adam assured her that wasn't the case. In fact, he asked her out on their first official date.

Things were good between them now, but his brother and close friends were cold towards her. She knew they didn't approve. She had even overheard Eli telling him that he could do better! That made her angry but Adam's response made her smile. He made it clear in no uncertain terms that he loved her and they were going to be together.

The band started to play and Fiona decided to stand off to the right. Nearby she spotted Sav's sister, Alli. She was surprised to see her because Adam told her about the behind the scenes drama with Drew joining the band. She didn't know Alli well but the fact that she wasn't standing with Clare and Eli made her more inclined to say hello. She gave the younger girl a small wave.

Alli looked up and waved back. Fiona decided to take a chance and initiate a conversation.

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you here," Fiona stated. It's an awkward opening, but it was the best she had.

Alli snorted. "Likewise. I'm surprised you ventured into the lion's den." From what Clare and Sav told her about Fiona, it was clear that they both disliked the girl for hurting Adam.

Fiona shrugged. "I couldn't miss his show. Even though everyone else may have wanted me to," she said acknowledging the tension in the room.

"Believe me, I know what it's like to have everyone angry with you," Alli commiserated. "I'm sure Adam's delighted that you're here."

Fiona genuinely smiled. She watched her boyfriend jam out on stage. He had been playing bass for three years and took to it like a fish to water. She loved seeing him so happy.

"Are you really into him?" Alli asked. She was curious to know because from watching them tonight it seemed like there was a lot of love between them. Fiona's eyes were filled with affection when she gazed at Adam, and he looked at her with pure adoration.

Fiona blinked. "Of course. I wouldn't be with him otherwise."

Alli nodded. "Good. Adam deserves happiness. And he really cares about you." Alli and Adam weren't close, but when she rejoined the science team she got to know him better. He was a great guy and she felt for him because like her, he wore his heart on his sleeve. She didn't want to see him hurt again.

Fiona smiled. "I really care about him too."

They both turned back towards the stage, just as Sav began a guitar solo. Adam searched for Fiona in the crowd and grinned when their eyes met. He felt on top of the world and had a great feeling about tonight.

-oOo-

"That was an awesome show guys!" Sav exclaimed as they packed up their gear. He felt the five of them were on fire tonight. The crowd really loved them. If they had more songs they would have definitely done an encore.

Their keyboardist pumped his fists in the air. "Say it loud again, brother!"

Adam and Drew shared a look before they burst out laughing. That guy was always saying random things. Last week the brothers had been joking about it after practice. Now things were strained between them. Drew sighed. He couldn't believe that Fiona Coyne was coming between them _again_. He didn't even like her this time! He shook his head and decided to bite the bullet. He walked over to his younger brother.

"Hey man, you were great out there," Drew told him.

Adam smiled. "Thanks Andrew. You were killing it tonight!"

The two of them laughed.

"I guess we still make a pretty good team," Drew said extending an olive branch.

Bianca walked over to them and smirked. "Brotherly bonding?"

Drew wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Way to ruin a moment," he teased.

Adam fought the urge to roll his eyes. Drew and Bianca didn't talk to each other. They traded flirtatious remarks. All the time. There was no off button. He looked off to the side and instantly smiled when he spotted Fiona coming towards him.

"Hey princess," he called out to her.

She smiled at him. "Prince Adam, you were incredible tonight," she complimented him. Adam beamed at her and reached for her hand.

Drew clinched his jaw. Their pet names made him want to hurl. Bianca raised an eyebrow at him, silently biding him to stay civil.

"Hi Fiona," Bianca said politely, breaking the ice.

Fiona turned to her surprised. "Hi Bianca." Adam sent his brother's girlfriend a grateful smile.

"Hey," Drew mumbled. Bianca was tempted to elbow him for his lackluster greeting.

Fiona plastered on a grin. "Hey Drew. Great show tonight."

He nodded. "Thanks. It was a group effort and all."

Adam detected a hint of sarcasm and was annoyed.

Sav walked over to them with a small sense of dread. Eli and Clare were close behind.

"So, let's head downstairs and celebrate! The Dot's open a little later tonight and we're getting paid in free food," Sav told them in an upbeat tone.

The three couples shared looks amongst themselves.

"Alright!" the keyboardist piped up, cutting through the silence.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: It's funny how Eli and Fiona view the same events much differently :D

**Reviews rock!**

-Cheers!


	3. Everybody

"Lion's Den" – part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Tensions rise in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," Clare griped. She and Eli were at the counter waiting for their milkshakes. Both were happy to leave the table. The tension between Drew, Adam, and Fiona was uncomfortable. Complicating matters was Eli's icy demeanor towards her. The dynamics of the group was dysfunctional.

"I know. I'm still not sure why she's here," Eli complained. The night would have been more fun if she wasn't. Adam was like a pod person around her. It wasn't love. It was codependency.

"You could try to be more supportive," Clare told him. She didn't believe her own words, but she felt Eli's sarcastic barbs weren't making the situation any easier.

Eli let out a short laugh. "And we should give her the benefit of the doubt, why? So she can wax poetically about your pretty eyes again?"

Despite herself, Clare laughed.

"Excuse me."

Clare and Eli stiffened when Fiona came up beside them.

"Just wanted to add more soy milk to this latte," she said as she reached for the container on the counter.

"Right," Clare said in a small voice. She felt terrible as she wondered if Fiona overheard them making fun of her.

-oOo-

Adam eyes lingered on his girlfriend as he watched her go. Tonight wasn't going as well as he hoped. It was the first time he and Fiona were hanging out with his friends since they became official. Things were different for them this time around but it seemed like no one wanted to acknowledge that. It was frustrating to say the least.

"I'm almost done with the lyrics to 'Lithium'," Sav continued. "Adam, I want to do this awesome riff after the bridge and I think it would sound amazing if you play the same notes on the bass at a lower key," he said excitedly.

Adam grinned at him. "Kind of like the Dead Hand song 'Turn Key'?"

Sav nodded. "Exactly man!"

They bumped fists.

"Drew, you gotta learn how to speak Dead Hand," Sav laughed. Drew shrugged haplessly, causing everyone to laugh.

The front door chimed open. Sav looked towards the entrance and smiled. "Holly J!"

She returned his smile and walked over to their table. She was still wearing her Little Miss Steaks uniform. "Sorry I missed your show!" she told him.

Sav shook his head as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it! I understand." He moved his chair over a bit. "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks," she said appreciatively. She waved hello to the group.

Drew glanced at his brother. Adam was drinking his strawberry milkshake. Drew turned towards Holly J. "Glad that you could join us."

Holly J raised an eyebrow. The two barely interacted in the past. "Thanks Drew," she smiled.

"I'm sure Fiona will be thrilled," he added in an innocent tone.

Holly J narrowed her eyes and just like that tension returned to the table. Adam sent him a hard look. Sav looked between them confused.

Bianca elbowed her boyfriend. Drew told her about the note so the meaning behind his comment hadn't been lost on her.

-oOo-

Fiona was relieved to head back to the table. Her conversation with Eli and Clare had been stilted and awkward. She was pretty sure they were talking about her relationship with Adam before she arrived. She sighed and decided not to dwell on it. His friends were entitled to believe whatever they wanted to. It still didn't change how she felt about Adam and how he felt about her.

When she looked up she noticed a new addition to the table. "Hey Holly J!" she said brightly. It was good to see a familiar face. At least she would have one more person in her corner besides Adam.

Drew and Bianca shared a brief look, and immediately began laughing uncontrollably.

Adam's eyes were shooting daggers. Holly J glared at the two. Fiona looked at the couple with a quizzical expression. She wondered what she could have said to set them off.

"Um, what's so funny?" Sav asked, speaking up for everyone else at the table who wasn't in on the joke.

Bianca covered her mouth, feeling guilty. "Sorry Adam," she said quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, apology not accepted," he said as he stood up. He turned to Fiona. "Let's go."

"What's going on?" she asked, not following.

Eli and Clare cautiously approached the table. They were out of the loop so they watched and waited.

Drew sighed. "Adam, don't go."

Adam snorted. "I'm sick of your snide comments!" he yelled.

Everyone paused.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Drew yelled back. He took a deep breath and tempered his voice. "Look, let's enjoy the rest of the night, ok?"

Adam angrily shook his head.

Eli took a step forward. "Hey guys! Let's all take a step back and calm down," he suggested. He could see things escalating between the two brothers and it worried him.

Adam looked at him. "Really? Now you're playing peacemaker?" he said annoyed. Eli flinched.

Sav stood up. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to put an end to it. "Okay, band meeting! Right now, at the counter," he announced.

Drew looked at Bianca. He regretted pushing things so far. She rubbed his shoulder and nodded with understanding. As he stood up he glanced at his brother. Adam wouldn't look at him. Drew sighed and walked over to the counter.

Fiona ran her hand down Adam's arm. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, though his eyes told a different tale. "Yeah. I'll be right back," he told her. He squeezed her hand before heading over to the counter.

Fiona sat back down in her chair. She turned to Holly J and the two of them shared a concerned look. Bianca looked around nervously. She felt guilty for laughing earlier. She took small comfort in noticing that Eli and Clare looked how she was feeling.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: It's getting ugly…

**Review :D**


	4. Brothers

"Lion's Den" – part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Things come to a head…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Sav heavily sighed. All five members of their group were assembled – drums, lead vocals and guitar, rhythm guitar, bass, and keyboards. The Torres brothers played drums and bass. He looked at them.

"Can you guys act a little less like the Gallagher brothers?" he quipped. "We need you to be more like the Kings of Leon."

Drew and the rest of the band chuckled. Adam didn't crack a smile.

"I'm sorry Sav, but this doesn't have anything to do with the band," Adam asserted.

Sav frowned. "It's affecting the band," he argued.

"We played well tonight, right? There were no fights on stage?" Adam pointed out.

Sav nodded. " Yeah, but–"

"Then my issue with Drew isn't affecting the band."

"So you admit you have a problem?" Drew smirked.

Adam glared at him. "You're the one with the problem. I can date whoever I want. You need to back off!"

"So this _is_ about Fiona," Sav commented. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late.

Drew rolled his eyes. "I'm only looking out for you, Adam! Why can't you see that?"

Adam scoffed. "I don't need you to!"

Drew snorted. "Don't come _crying _to me the next time she breaks your heart!"

The minute the words let his mouth, he regretted them. The flash of hurt in his brother's eyes was difficult to watch. Adam's expression quickly hardened and he knew there was nothing he could say to make things right. He hit upon a touchy topic. Drew had spent countless hours trying to cheer Adam up after his relationship with Fiona ended. There had been many tears shed before the younger boy was able to pick himself back up again.

Sav blinked. It was like witnessing a car crash. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Drew's last comment was a low blow.

Adam stared at Drew for a few seconds before responding in a low, dangerous tone. "Screw you." He got up from the stool and calmly walked towards the table.

They all looked up when Adam unceremoniously returned. He ignored everyone else and spoke directly to Fiona. "Hey, let's get going," he said in an even tone.

Fiona glanced over at the counter, where Drew was still huddled with the rest of the band. He looked upset. She turned back to Adam and noticed while his expression was unreadable, she could tell how hard he was trying to hold himself together. There was sadness and a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"Sure," she told him. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. Holly J sent her a sympathetic look. "Have a good night everyone."

They all waved goodbye to Fiona and Adam as the young couple walked towards the door.

-oOo-

"Sav, what happened?" Holly J demanded once he and the rest of band returned to the table.

Sav looked at Drew. "We agreed to disagree," he said diplomatically.

Holly J snorted. She wasn't buying it. "Right, and that's why Adam looked so hurt when he walked out of here?"

Sav looked away. He wasn't sure what to say.

"It's my fault," Drew said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" Holly J pressed. She wanted all the facts. She didn't understand how tonight went downhill so quickly.

"Look, you're the last person I want to discuss this with," he snapped at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, maybe we should call it a night?" Bianca said cutting across them. She didn't want her boyfriend to say anything else he might regret.

"No. I think there have been too many underhanded comments tonight so why don't we get it all out in the open?" Holly J said sternly.

Eli grimaced. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said cautiously.

Sav looked around. Once again he had no idea what was going on. He noticed that the other band members had wisely made a quiet exit. He was currently sitting at the table with Holly J, Bianca, Drew, Eli, and Clare.

"You're close to Fiona so you're always going to be on her side. I don't expect you to understand where I'm coming from," Drew stated. "I'm just looking out for my brother."

Holly J shook her head. "I was student body _president_ last year and this year I'm vice president! I've always been an independent thinker and I have the record to back that up," she said annoyed.

"Okay, then." Drew took a short pause and turned towards Holly J. "I don't want my brother dating her! Fiona has tons of issues and is a teenage alcoholic!" He continued with a more restrained tone, "She lied to him about her feelings in the past and I think we all know her _preference_ is questionable. She's just using Adam while she figures it out because she doesn't want to be alone. It's not fair to him. She's an emotional vampire and he deserves better!"

The table was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Wow, Drew… Tell us how you really feel…

FYI, the Gallagher brothers were in the band Oasis. The Kings Leon is a successful band comprised of three brothers and their cousin.

Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter! (This story takes place over one night)

**Review! You know you wanna :D  
**


	5. Adam

"Lion's Den" – part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! **This is the final chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona watched Adam chew his nails. They were back at her condo, sitting on the couch. He hadn't said much since they left the Dot, but it was clear he had a lot on his mind.

"Adam, talk to me," she said gently.

He slowly met her eyes. "My brother is a jerk."

She cracked a small grin. "What else is new?" she teased.

Adam chuckled. He moved closer to her and caressed her cheek. "I'm happiest when I'm with you."

Fiona smiled broadly and looked into his eyes. "Me too."

"So why can't they see that?" he said with a frustrated sigh. He looked down at his hands.

She reached out and placed her hands on his. "They will in time," she promised him.

"How much time?" he said sadly. Every since he told his brother and friends that he wanted to give his relationship with Fiona another chance things had been strained.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I don't know," she said honestly. "But we'll show them together."

He looked up at her. "We will?"

She slowly nodded and looked deeply into his eyes.

Adam smiled. He stared at her in wonder for a moment before bringing his lips to hers.

-oOo-

Drew was waiting in the den when Adam came home. He had been camped out with a good view of the stairs. It was past curfew so Adam had quietly closed the front door and was halfway up the stairs before Drew called out to him.

Adam jumped startled. "Drew?" he whispered.

Despite himself, Drew chuckled. "Yeah, it's me bro."

Adam frowned at him. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Drew grinned. "I just wanted to catch you before you went upstairs. We need to talk."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm tired Drew. Very tired of all of this. I just want to go to sleep."

"You owe me dude. Mom would be on you like white on rice if I hadn't covered for you tonight," Drew pressed.

Adam stared at him for a few moments before reluctantly walking back down the stairs. "Fine," he said in a clipped tone.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Drew ordered him. He walked ahead and carefully held the door open for his brother. The hinges on the door caused it to creak when it wasn't handled with care. Adam marched over to the counter and crossed his arms. Drew continued to the pantry and pulled out some cookies.

"You're getting a snack?" Adam said incredulously.

Drew smirked. "I can always use more fuel," he quipped. He placed the freshly opened package of chocolate chip cookies on the counter so it would be in reach for both of them. He grabbed a container of milk from the fridge and proceeded to drink from the carton.

"Mom hates when you do that," Adam reminded him.

"Well, she isn't going to find out, is she?" Drew said smugly.

Adam sighed. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked impatiently. He really was tired and just wanted this disastrous night to be over.

Drew paused mid-chew and looked at his brother. "I'm sorry about tonight. I may have been a bit… heavy-handed with my feelings towards Fiona."

Adam snorted. That was the understatement of the year.

"I just think you could do better," Drew affirmed.

"Isn't that what everyone told you about Bianca?" Adam fired back. "How did it feel when your friends were pressuring you to ditch her?"

"That was different," Drew argued.

Adam rolled his eyes. "You're being a hypocrite."

"Bianca's not a lying alcoholic!"

"Yeah, she just sells people drugs and sucks off random guys in the boiler room," Adam deadpanned.

Drew narrowed his eyes. "She's not like that anymore."

Adam snorted again.

"Hey, at least I know she's into guys," Drew pointed out.

Adam blinked. Drew could tell he hit a nerve but he was too stubborn to backtrack.

"For a guy who claims to support his transgendered brother, a lot of ignorant statements tend to spew from your mouth," Adam said calmly. "So what if Fiona likes girls? She still likes _me_. I'm the one she's in a relationship with and I'm a guy. I'm not threatened if she's into guys and girls, but obviously you are. You need to back off because it's none of your business."

Drew looked away. As much as he hated to admit it, Adam had a point or two. Still he wasn't one to back down easily. "How do you know, Adam? What if she decides she's only into girls? You're going to be crushed _again_ and I don't want to see that happen."

Adam took a deep breath. "I can't predict the future, Drew. All I know is what I feel in my heart. If we don't work out, then we don't work out. It happens. There's so many factors that impact a relationship, I feel like your judging her for something that you really shouldn't."

Drew was silent for a long moment.

"I'm going to go to bed," Adam announced. He said his piece and just wanted to go upstairs.

"Adam, wait," Drew said quietly.

He turned back around. "What?"

Drew fidgeted. He didn't have anything left to say, but he didn't want to end the night like this. They were brothers, not adversaries. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to being protective of you... I guess there are times when I go off the rails."

Adam softened. "It's alright." He had been so angry at his brother tonight, but right now he longed to put it behind them.

Drew smiled. Maybe they would be okay. He resolved to wake up early tomorrow and retrieve the note he left for his mom before she had a chance to read it. If he didn't, it would be game over. "I love you, bro."

Adam chuckled. "I love you too." The brothers shared a short hug. "Let's get some rest?"

Drew nodded. "Hell yes. Or else we'll really feel it in the morning."

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: His friends and brother may think he's naïve, but Adam is resuming his relationship with Fiona with his eyes fully open. Sure things might be less complicated for them if she identified as straight, but he's accepting her as she is. In the context of this story she may be pansexual, which would be cool for them to explore on the show.

Drew, Eli, Clare, etc. are judging her for being an alcoholic but it's clear that their real issue with her is hurting Adam. They don't trust her and are unsure if she truly cares for Adam or not. Anyway, I just wanted to clarify some issues raised in this story. Btw… as of yesterday, there's a sequel in the works ;-)

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**UPDATED:**

**Additional Note: **In response to Me's review - Thanks! Yes, that's actually a really good thing :D This story is not part of the same series as my other fics. See my Author's Profile for further clarification.

* * *

**_FYI, the sequel has been published. It's called "Bury The Castle"._**


End file.
